Trick or Treat?
by KAHTz
Summary: Trick or Treat Ichigo? You better pick wisely. RenjixIchigo warnings for sex and some leather ;D


**A short drabble for Halloween :3 enjoy guys!**

(and for those of you waiting for the next chapter of **Bad Boy Need to be Punished**, don't worry I haven't stopped that fic! I've just been really sick actually . the first half of the chapter is done and i hope to have it up soon! But for now, here's some goodness)

* * *

If Karin or Yuzu had been the one to open the door that night everything would have been thrown to hell. Thank god they were out.

Ichigo had nothing to say. His mouth hung open in something you could call a mix of disbelief and embarrassment at the sight in front of him.

"Trick or Treat," purred the man standing at the door.

"R-Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed as his brain began to function once again after being paralyzed for a good 30 seconds. He pulled the shinigami in the door as quick as he could.

A blush quickly spread over Ichigo's face as he stared at the other man who was leaning against the back of the door looking quite pleased with himself.

He never in a million years expected this. Renji, the dominant one, the one who blushed if Ichigo poked his ass in public, the one who tried to be mature, the one who was now standing in front of him in a very skimpy dominatrix costume; no doubt originally made for a woman.

He eyed the red head up and down, taking in the absurdity of this situation. His eyes wandered further south, noting how the costume was equipped with a whip as well as observing that he should have invested in some leather shorts for the red head earlier.

Renji smirked as the he watched Ichigo's bewildered eyes wandering lower and lower and when he was sure they had reached that particularly highlighted part of him he wiggled his hips and pushed himself up from the door; Ichigo's tongue darted out to lick his dry lips.

"Like what you see hmm?" Renji purred as he shimmied closer.

Ichigo only response was to take a step forward himself and capture Renji in a passionate kiss, making sure his hands quickly found that leather clad perfect ass of his to give it a good squeeze.

"You're fucking lucky my family is out trick or treating themselves tonight" Ichigo laughed as the kiss was broken and he pushed Renji back onto the couch, himself falling beside him.

Renji chuckled and swung a leg to rest over Ichigo's lap; the shine of the black leather knee high boots contrasting greatly with his perfect pale thigh. He leaned back against the armrest and let his other leg swing up to meet with his other.

Ichigo ravished in the wonderful outfit that whatever perve out there had decided to market. He would have to think twice about ever saying Halloween was a useless holiday ever again.

"I really hope you didn't walk around like that…those little kids may be scarred for life." Ichigo teased.

"Pshh scarred, they would be so lucky. Don't worry; this was saved only for your viewing pleasures. Renji smirked as he let a hand trace the laces keeping together the rectangular leather corset wrapped around his lithe form.

"So Ichi…trick or treat?" he drawled as he brought a knee up and shifted the heel of one of his boots to put pressure onto Ichigo's lap.

"Wha?" Ichigo said, annoyed to have to take his focus off of the shiny tight fitting leather.

"Trick or treat? You never answered my question" Renji laughed.

"I-…oh…Renji…my family might come home at any time!" Ichigo warned, as he finally understood what the red head was implying.

"Well that can be dealt with." Renji rolled his eyes and scooped Ichigo up from the couch, his black heels clicking against the wooden floors as he made his way up to his lover's bedroom. The lock on the door clicked and Ichigo found himself being tossed onto the bed.

"Now-" Renji begun as he crawled over his lover on the soft bed; "Answer the question Ichigo" he almost cautioned as he brought his head to the others ear and his hand to the other's crotch.

"Dressed like that I can't imagine what _treat_ you would have in store Renji, so I don't know why you're asking." Embarrassment flushed the smaller's cheeks once again and his head turned to avoid Renji's gaze.

"Trick it is then" Renji purred mischievously as he begun to massage Ichigo through his pants, alternating pressure and squeezing points, electing weak moans from his prey.

With his free hand he reached for the whip and silk black scarf that were tucked into the loopholes that lined the booty shorts, wasting no time in securing Ichigo's hands together above his head.

"Lets make this short and sweet baby" Renji growled in a built up arousal. He moved Ichigo so he was on his knees.

"Been awhile since we got rough" Renji growled as he brought a leather gloved hand down hard against Ichigo's rounded ass. Ichigo couldn't help but let a moan slip from his lips.

"I bet you miss it…you never scream unless I make you." Renji hissed as he pressed his finger firmly into the groove on Ichigo's back and dragged it down.

Ichigo groaned and his back curved following the path of Renji's gloved finger. The leather felt cool and nice against his skin but it was quickly beginning to heat up.

Once the path of his finger had reached the swell of Ichigo's ass he smacked him again hard enough to leave an imprint. Ichigo let out a small yelp but as Renji didn't repeat himself, Ichigo wiggled his ass in the air looking back with a cheeky smile.

Renji chuckled, his face falling more serious once again and he continued to spank his very willing uke. Ichigo moaned at the pain, he really did enjoy it.

Renji picked up his whip and replaced the blow of his palm with the sting of leather on Ichigo's already crimson marked ass. His back arched as he let out a small hiss.

"Renji-" he groaned in frustration. He wanted the other already.

"Don't complain Ichigo, I know you love this." Renji growled and whipped him once again. Ichigo tensed but didn't complain.

Once his ass was raw with welts from the whip, Renji decided to give his ass a nice hard smack one last time and when Ichigo let out a small scream from the impact Renji couldn't hold himself back any more.

He threw the whip to the ground and pulled a tube of lube from god knows where on that strange but wonderful costume.

Without bothering to take off his slim fitting gloves, he lubed up 2 fingers and shoved them as deep as he could into Ichigo's puckered hole. The other moaned again as Renji scizzored him; the leather feeling slippery and strange inside of him.

The red head added a third finger and Ichigo began to push back against him, craving more. Of course Renji was happy to comply. He pulled his shorts down just enough to free his own aching cock from its confinement and quickly lubed it up before grasping Ichigo's hips and plunging right into that tight warm heat.

"Mmm Ichigo-" he moaned at the feeling of the other around him. Ichigo moaned through a wince of pain but quickly got into a very fast and delicious pace, echoes of skin on skin shuddering throughout Ichigo's small bedroom.

Renji was out of control; he took Ichigo for his own pleasure, knowing the other would enjoy it as well.

"I-Ichigo" he moaned as he was close to the edge. Ichigo was almost there as well and was about to scream as Renji changed the angle to pound harder into his prostate but he heard voices from outside. His family. Shit.

Renji growled as he finally released himself into that thick vice of muscle and he pulled out looking quite pleased, but a little confused at the look on his lovers face.

"Ichi-" he begun but Ichigo just groaned.

"My family is just about to walk in the door." He said, pretty pissed off while he stroked himself, wanting release more badly than anything else.

Renji just smirked.

"Well well, I guess I should hurry out of here then" Renji said as he tugged up his shorts and gave Ichigo a peck on the lips.

"You could help me out with this!" he growled, pointing to his cock.

Renji pretended to think, putting his hand on his chin. "Well maybe I could have if…"

"IF?" Ichigo yelled exasperatedly.

"If…you hadn't chosen trick. I guess this will have to do for now." Renji smirked evily.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Renji!" Ichigo growled. "So what would have happened if I'd picked treat?" he said impatiently through gritted teeth.

"Well I had snuck a bottle of whipped cream in here, but don't worry it's in the fridge. We can always use that for another day" he chuckled.

"Renjiiii" Ichigo whined as Renji stood up and stretched, teasing Ichigo further. "You're a bastard you know that" Ichigo whined as he heard the door open down stairs. Renji had heard it too.

"Gotta go kiddo, but you know I'll be back. Have fun with your sisters!" Renji yelled as he ran through a senkai gate.

"I hope Byakuya is waiting on the other side of that thing" Ichigo grumbled as Renji disappeared and he stood to put his pants back on.

"ICHINI! COME SEE HOW MUCH WE GOT!" called Karin from downstairs.

He sighed, and flicked off his lights. He would have to get back at that bastard.

_Halloween…what a stupid holiday._

* * *

_Teehee _poor Ichigo :3 I have no clue where the inspiration came from for this, and i know it was a bit rushed but it's just a fun little drabble :3 please leave me a review guys :D


End file.
